Wishing to the Stars
by Duchess of the Night
Summary: A child, sent of to clear a planet. Lost, in another universe. An enemy with a strong grudge against the saiyans, traversing both space and dimensions to whipe the last remnants of a dying race from excistance. Star, a normal teenagers. At least, as normal as can be while being stronger, faster and tougher than anyone else. Her adventures are only just beginning.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"What! The child was born with a power of 20.000? Impossible!"

"You!" The doctor turned to one of the guards standing near the door "Go get the king, tell him we've got a situation here!" The guard saluted, and left.

"Are they going to get rid of her?" The assistant doctor asked.

"I don't know for certain, we've suffered pretty heavy losses in the last battle."

"What about her parents?"

"Her mother died in childbirth, her father…" The head doctor started searching through the papers cluttering his desk. "Ah, yes, her father died in the Tuffle war."

The assistant sighed. "There have been so many orphans lately, with no one to take care of them." The grey head doctor nodded grimly. "I…"

At that moment the doors slid open, and an impatient king Vegeta entered. "This had better be important!" He glared at the doctors in front of him.

"Of course, my lord." The doctor bowed, before turning around to the computer and initiating a power reading. King Vegeta looked over the doctor's shoulder at the screen.

"Are you sure the machine isn't malfunctioning?"

"Yes, my lord. The other children have normal readings."

"Kill her." The king turned on his heels and prepared to leave. Once again, the door slid open. "Father, wait."

"What is it? Be quick about it, I've got other matters to attend to."

"We have suffered heavy losses in the war against the Tuffles; we can't afford to get rid of such power."

The king snorted. "She's too strong; she might turn on us in the future."

The prince smirked. "Then we just have to make sure she won't live that long."

The king mirrored his son's smirk. "I see, let's return to our private quarters." The king turned to the doctors "Let her live, for now." With that the doors slid open again and both king and prince left.

"You're one lucky baby, it appears you get to live another day." The child stirred slightly and continued sleeping.

"Coordinates X279Y405, planet Shimbra." An old saiyan muttered, inputting the data.

"Destination confirmed" The metallic voice of the computer sounded. Space pod S3 opened its hatch.

"Alright, who is gonna go in there?" The grey saiyan muttered, flipping through the clipboard in his hand. "What! They're sending a child? Not even an elite team was able to conquer that planet. It must be some mistake." He walked through the docking bay, still muttering. The other saiyans, used to his strange behaviour, ignored him.

Arriving at the nursery, he turned to one of the doctors "Is this correct? It says I'm supposed to pick up a baby for planet Shimbra."

"Ah, yes, that's correct. Follow me." Another saiyan, clad in a white coat answered.

"Has king Vegeta gone insane! A child will never be able to conquer a planet with average power of over 50.000!" The doctor ignored the mechanic's rant. "Here she is." The mechanic sputtered some more protests.

"Just point your scouter at her for a sec, will you." After throwing the doctor another sceptical look, he did as the doctor said. His eye watched the number on his scouter closely, looking in astonishment as it grew higher and higher. "24.308."

The mechanic was left speechless. Suddenly he tore the scouter from his eye. "This damn thing must be broken, there's no way that a mere baby could be stronger than an elite!"

The doctor grimaced. "It's not broken, that's how strong she is when she's calm." "When she's calm?" The mechanic whispered hoarsely. A grim nod from the doctor. "When she's distressed, it easily doubles."

The grey mechanic moved slowly through the docks, not really paying attention to anything besides his clipboard. The sudden bleeping noise coming from his scouter startled him, making him rush back to the control room.

In front of the huge screen, he immediately saw what the problem was. One of the space pods was caught in a meteor shower. The space pod, still on auto pilot, was swerving wildly to avoid the oncoming rocks, but to no avail. Dents were appearing in the outer frame, and multiple flashing lights to the right of the screen indicated that several shields had already failed. The mechanic shook his head sadly.

There was nothing more to be done for the saiyan inside that pod. Pulling up the data for that pod on another screen, his grim expression turned to a smile. "Well, that takes care of the super powered brat."

He nodded in satisfaction, before enabling the transmit function on his scouter. "Garca, send a message to the king, the super brat was caught in a meteor shower, impossible to survive."

A nasal voice drifted back through his scouter. "Understood." One of the saiyan guarding the docking area hurried grey saiyan was still watching the screen, his tail lashing behind him.

He saw the pod swerve left, and then right to avoid the rocks. It barely avoided a huge rock by shooting up, but that move only propelled the pod right into the path of an even larger meteorite. Both dreading and anticipating the clash, the old saiyan almost fell over when the screen was engulfed by a bright yellow light, leaving only empty space in its wake.

The area was littered with rubble, but the pod was nowhere to be seen. The earlier beeps had now converged into one long, drawn out sound, indicating that communications had been lost.


	2. Chapter 1

I guess this is were you post AN? Alright, two things: one, this is my first fanfic and two, I'm not a native english speaker. Due to these two facts, my writing may not be phenomenal, therefore... please be hard on me and correct me, otherwhise I'll never learn ^^

and then... I guess I have to include this little tidbit :S

I don't own dragonball O_o

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

I slowly became aware of a high-pitched noise. I muttered something intelligible and turned over, wrapping my blankets even tighter around me. When my blanket proved insufficiently insulating to tune out the alarm, I smacked my alarm clock. I felt it give way under the force of my hit. "Dammit" I cursed, shooting up, wide awake all of a sudden. This was the third one I crushed this month. I pinched the bridge of my nose and got out of bed, quickly sweeping the remains of my alarm clock together. I jumped down the stairs, racing through the cold, empty hallways into the equally empty and lifeless kitchen. I grimaced, I really hated this place. It was always empty. The family that had adopted me was always gone. The woman, Bernadetta, was a famous movie star, always being flown all over the world to the next movie set, her husband, Philip, was the chairman of some kind of firm that was dabbling in stock exchange. They had one son, Derek, he was 20 now, three years older than I was, and he was a famous football player. Scratching the back of my neck, I switched on the radio and, singing along loudly, started my breakfast preparations. There were a lot of eggs in the fridge, so today scrambled eggs with bread was on the menu. After eating my fill, I dumped the dishes unceremoniously into the sink, planning to clean them up when I came back, and prepared for another hellish day of school. I really had no idea how the other children could stand going there. It was not like the teachers taught anything I didn't know yet, and they even managed to bring it in such a way that made everyone fall asleep. In addition, I had no friends to occupy myself with. "Just one thing left to do" I muttered when I was almost done. Grabbing my hairbrush, I started trying to straighten my hair out. But the same as every day, it was totally impossible. My shoulder length hair kept standing in spikes to the side in the same gravity defying way it always did. I sighed in defeat, I should've learned by now that it was impossible. The best I could do was to tie it up in a low ponytail, even though my ponytail was spiky as hell. My fringe I always kept loose, it covered up my pure black eyes a little.

During school, I caught up on some lost sleep from the night before. The teachers never bothered to call on me anyway, I'd made sure of that. The thought made me smile again. I was intimidating enough as it was, with my spiked hair, and black eyes. My irises weren't dark brown or something, they were pure black. Also, I was pretty strong, I was easily able to outdo the boys and teacher during PE. So whenever they called on me I would put on my angry face, and answer as bored as I could. Eventually, every teacher made mistakes, and then I could thoroughly disgrace them in front of the class. After that they had stopped calling on me. Except for one. Mr Fisher, my biology teacher, still tried to get to me. And I had to admit, he was one of the smarter ones, I hadn't been able to prove him wrong yet. In addition, he was also pretty though, a lot stronger than all the other teachers. He didn't permit me to do other things besides paying attention during his classes. I stretched my senses, searching for the bright light he was, compared to the other people in this school. He was pretty easy to find, but there was another power walking next to him. This power made even his pale in comparison. Hell, even my power paled in comparison. It startled me, I didn't know what to do, should I sent him a warning, or hide my power? It wasn't even his strength that startled me the most, I'd love a chance to fight him, but the fact that I didn't know him. Using my sensing ability I had searched out all of the stronger powers of the entire earth, and fought most of them. I knew all of them, but this one was completely unknown to me. Either he had just appeared out of thin air, or he had been hiding his power. Deciding the last one was more likely, I decided to follow his example and hide my power. First I would see what his intentions were. The unknown power was following Mr Fisher. Figures, the weird power was gonna join my class. Glancing around I saw there were only two empty seats, one next to me, the other next to Angelina, a beautiful girl with light blonde hair. She was the 'Queen' of the school. I already knew which seat would be his first choice. Pushing down my energy I watched as Mr Fisher entered the classroom, closely followed by a blonde boy. His appearance wasn't very noticeable, blonde hair, blue eyes, average length, slightly more muscles than the average boy. His face was handsome though. "Alright class," the class quickly became quiet under his unrelenting glare, "as you can see, today a new kid will join this class. Behave yourselves." He turned to the boy. "Now, if you'd please introduce yourself to the rest of the class." The boy slightly inclined his head, and turned to us. "I'm Coby, and there isn't much else I'd want to tell you." His eyes fell on Angelina. "If I like you, I might decide to tell you more." Mr Fisher's eyebrows almost disappeared in his hair. "You're part of this class now too, so I expect you to behave yourself as well." Coby merely smirked. "Now pick a seat and behave." Coby first looked at Angelina, who winked at him. He snorted, and then he plopped down in the empty seat next to me. My surprise must've shown, since he chuckled. "What, surprised?" "Well, duh!" I rolled my eyes. "What kind of boy would forego a seat next to the queen?" Another chuckle "Well, this kind of boy." He answered cheerfully. "But seriously, I really don't like those kinds of people. Too normal." "Maybe I'm very normal, despite how I look." I raised my eyebrows. "Doubt it." Coby grabbed my schedule. "Nice, almost the entire day together! That means you'll show me around, won't you." He looked at me expectantly. I groaned. "Do I have to?" I asked without conviction. "Yep" he answered, a huge grin on his face. "Great" Just my luck, getting stuck with the new kid all day. I felt kind of flattered though, that he would pick me over Angelina, although Angelina would probably start to pester me even more after this. Maybe hanging out with the new kid wouldn't be so bad after all.

After school I was in a great mood. Today had actually been fun! Coby, he told me to just call him C, or Co, was really nice to hang out with. He talked a lot, but I barely talked so we fit together nicely. I was in such a good mood that I decided to go into town, instead of returning to that empty house. I wandered around town aimlessly, window shopping, and occasionally entering a shop. There was nothing I really needed, or rather the parts I needed couldn't be found in the small shops around here. In the end I just went to the park, first getting a few pizzas, and eating them on a bench. Sometimes I threw a few crumbs down for the pigeons. Afterwards, I just lounged in the park and fumbled with my watch. Currently, the highest gravity level was times 40, but I probably had to improve it to beat C. With a new target in mind, I jumped up and started home. My first distraction entered when I barely left the park. An ice cream vendor. "Oh well, haven't had desert yet." After obtaining a cone I continued. I ate slowly, but still the cone had vanished before I turned the next corner. Impatient as I was, I dashed into the nearest alley. However, that alley was already occupied. "Crap" Six boys, all of them quite large, all of them armed with bats and pipes. Piercings, crazy hair, even crazier clothes. They had a girl surrounded. She looked pretty rich, so my guess was that they were robbing her. She was also really pretty, so maybe they were planning on doing more than just robbing. Behind me, I sensed two more people enter the alley. There was no turning back. "Look what just entered our lair, another sucker." I knew I couldn't get into trouble with the cops again. "Just let me leave, I haven't seen anything." I hovered my hand over the off switch of my g. watch. "Tsk, can we just let her walk away boys?" The one I presumed was the leader, asked. Howling laughter was the answer. "Sorry, can't do." I smirked. "Guess I'll just have to fight my way out of here then." Another bout of laughter. "You really think you can? Get her!" I switched my watch off, and swiftly dodged a bat that came swinging down. Too easy. Dodging a few more swings, I switched my watch on again. I needed to get stronger, this would be a great way. Immediately my movements slowed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something swinging my way. I ducked, and a pipe came swinging over me. Immediately, a third thug joined the fray by trying sweep my legs from under me. I jumped over his leg, but the first thug thrust his bat at me. Unable to dodge, I was hit full in the stomach. Before I could regain my footing, I was hit in the back. The third blow I intercepted, taking it on my forearm rather than on my head. I pushed the pipe away, stepped in and landed a punch in his stomach. He doubled over, letting go of the pipe. I threw it away. Where one had gone down, two more took his place. I was completely surrounded. They had definitely done this before, they had me surrounded from four sides, making it hard for me to move. I dodged a few more swings, but the fifth hit me on the shoulder. Without time to recover, I was hit with several more. I felt a blow come down on my head, and fell to my knees. Blow after blow rained down on my back. "Fuck" I muttered as I was struck in the side by a steel toed boot. The next thug tried to kick me in the face, but I saw that one coming. I grabbed his foot, pulling it out from under him. Before they could react, I mounted him, and started beating him. I was growling, no longer holding back. The other thugs were still trying to knock me out, their blows raining down on me. As soon as the thug was out cold, I jumped up, higher than they would've thought possible. I picked my next target, the smallest one, with bright red hair. Putting one hand on his shoulder, I flipped over him, landing right behind him. Still holding his shoulder, I pulled. He was force to turn around, where I had a blow waiting for him. First a blow to the stomach, he doubled over. Then a knee to the chin and he joined the other thug on the floor. Another pipe swung down at me. I grabbed it, smirked at the owner and pulled. He stumbled forward, where he met my fist. I heard a crunch, the blow had broken his nose. He didn't get back up. The remainder of the thugs were getting slightly restless, but their leader spurred them on. One by one, they joined their friends on the floor, until only the leader was left. He was slightly stronger than the others, but he still wouldn't be a challenge. He threw the bat he was holding to the side, and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a knife. I cursed softly, but at the same time I could feel a smile tugging at my lips and the familiar feeling of excitement low in my stomach. I got into a low stance, arms loosely in front of me. His first swing went wide, giving me plenty of time to lean back. His second swing followed closely after, but he was still not fast enough. I felt my grin grow wider, and saw the anger bloom in his eyes. His next swing was suddenly a lot faster, I was barely able to raise my arm in front of me. I felt the point of his knife nick my forearm, a small trickle of blood running down to my elbow. I was tiring quickly, the 40 times gravity hindering my movements. Barely dodging the next few cuts by pushing his arm off course, he slowly backed me up against the wall. He raised the knife above my head, knowing I had nowhere left to run. I saw the knife coming down, point first, aimed at my head. In a last ditch effort, I raised the arm that was already injured above me. I felt the point of the knife sink deep into my skin, a hiss leaving my mouth. Damn, that hurt. Before my opponent could react, I quickly stepped into the opening he had created by raising his arm and sank my knee into his side. I felt and heard several ribs crack under my knee. He grasped his side, letting go of the knife. I threw my entire power into the next kick aimed at his stomach. He flew backwards, until he hit the wall on the other side of the alley with a sickening crack. A feeling of dread filled me, I rapidly moved to his side. Pushing two fingers against his neck, I searched for a pulse. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding when I found it. The smile returning to my face, a laugh escaping me. "Stay were you are!" Suddenly a voice shouted from behind me. Glancing, I saw the blue uniforms and pulled weapons of the police. Not willing to get into trouble with the police again, I bolted. The alley I was currently in curved several times, but it ended in a stone wall. The cops knew this, as did I. I could hear several of them rushing after me, but they were not running full speed. They thought I had nowhere to go. Another laugh escaped me. Rounding a corner, I quickly glimpsed behind me. There was no one in sight, so I launched myself up into the air, using my energy to propel me even higher until I was on the roof of the flat. I sat down on the edge, letting my feet hang over. As I calmed down, I became aware of a stinging pain in my right arm. My hand and arm was covered in blood, the knife still stuck. I grabbed the handle of the knife with my left hand, clenching my teeth. In one swift movement I pulled it out. I yelped, unable to keep quiet. Just my luck, while most of the officers were long past, one straggler only just passed under me. Alarmed by the sound, he looked up and saw me sitting right above him. While he called out to the others, I scrambled further unto the roof and took to the sky. Flying high, hiding in the clouds, I made my way home.


End file.
